Pain Relief
by xxcrazypuppyxx
Summary: Yamamoto was excited to see Gokudera after being away on a mission for a year. But when he received a phone call from Tsuna, everything changed. Oneshot 8059.


Pain Relief

**A/N: Hey! This is my first time writing a story for this couple. I was thinking of this couple as I have read fanfics for this couple recently and got addicted. Ha-ha. Anyways, enjoy!**

Yamamoto was walking home from the airport. He was excited to see his lover after a year away from him. He was nearing their apartment when his phone suddenly rang. Looking at his phone, he saw Tsuna's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello?"He answered.

"Takeshi-kun," Tsuna spoke on the other line. He had grown accustomed to calling his guardians by their first name after being with them for all these years. "You have a new mission."

"Another one? But-"he was cut short as Tsuna interrupted what he was saying.

"Don't worry. You won't be leaving Namimori for it." Now Yamamoto was just plain confused. Since when had there been missions that weren't away from Namimori? He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tsuna's voice on the phone.

"You're mission is to help Gokudera Hayato."

"Help Hayato? Tsuna, what happened to Hayato?" Yamamoto choked (shouted) out

"Takeshi-kun, please calm down-"

"How can I calm down when something has happened to my lover?" Yamamoto cried at Tsuna.

"You see, Takeshi-kun, about a month after you left, Hayato-kun found out he was pregnant."

"Preg…nant…?"Takeshi gasped.

"He told us he would take some time off from work until the child was born. But a month before the child was due, he had a miscarriage. The child died."

"Why wasn't I contacted about this Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, his whole body trembling.

"Hayato-kun said he didn't want to draw you away from the mission as it was an important one. He said he would personally tell you himself when you came back. But a month ago, Bianchi died on her mission in Italy when they shot her in the heart.

Since then, Hayato-kun had locked himself inside the apartment you two share and never picked his phone up when we called. We tried going over to talk to him but he would get out of the apartment. We really wanted to break down the door but we knew that you would get angry as it was the only one Hayato-kun liked. In other words, we haven't heard or seen him for a month and we think something bad might happen."

"I see," Yamamoto picked up his luggage and started running to their apartment. "Don't worry Tsuna. I will definitely pass this mission because if I don't, you won't just lose your storm guardian, but your rain guardian as well." With that, Yamamoto hung up, shoved his phone in his pocket and sprinted to Hayato.

He arrived 5 minutes later as it was only a short way. Slowly, Yamamoto unlocked the door and closed it gently behind him after heading inside. Gokudera slowly looked up from the couch when he heard the click of the door. His hair was all over the place; he had bags under his eyes and dried up tear tracks were shown on his face. But that wasn't what shocked Yamamoto. It was the empty packet of Panadol in his hands and the single one left that he was about to take. Seeing this, Yamamoto dropped everything and ran over to hug Gokudera.

"Takeshi? Panadol is a pain reliever right? So why isn't it healing my pain?"Gokudera asked, mumbling into Yamamoto's shirt.

"Hayato, Panadol only helps minor pain. It can't heal your pain, nor can it heal mine."

"You don't even know what happened. You weren't here!" Gokudera started punching Yamamoto in the chest repeatedly, tears falling from his eyes.

"I heard everything from Tsuna," Yamamoto told him, hugging Gokudera even tighter.

"Let me go. Let me go Takeshi," Gokudera cried.

"Never."

"LET ME GO!" Gokudera struggled against Yamamoto, trying to get out of his grip. "Let me go," he whimpered.

"Hayato, look at me," Yamamoto commanded. Slowly, Gokudera stopped hitting Yamamoto and looked up at him.

"Hayato. You lost Bianchi. I know how that feels. How do you think I felt when I lost my dad?" Tears were streaming down his Yamamoto's face now as well as Gokudera's. "Before that, you had a miscarriage. I know it hurts a lot Hayato, but how much do you think it hurts me to know that I could've been a father and had a family with the person I love only to find out seconds later that our child isn't here anymore?"

"I'm sorry Takeshi. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Gokudera repeated over and over again.

"It's not your fault Hayato. No-one can prevent miscarriages. It happens to many people. But that still isn't what hurts me most. What hurts me most is that the person I love so much, the person I love the most in the world, is suffering so much and I can't do anything about it. I wasn't even there to be with you!" Yamamoto cried.

Gokudera's eyes widened. 'How could Takeshi blame himself for me being like this? It's not even his fault!' He straightened himself up in Yamamoto's arms and gave him a peck on the lips. Drawing back, he stared into Yamamoto's eyes. He could see the pain, sadness and the despair he felt.

Gokudera gave Yamamoto a small smile. "I'm sorry Takeshi. I won't do it again. I promise. Let's get over this together yeh?"

"Hayato…" Yamamoto wiped his tears before giving Gokudera his signature 1000 watt smile. Cheekily, Yamamoto told Gokudera, "Hayato-chaaannn, time for you to wash your face and comb your hair. It's a mess."

"What did you say? You yakyuu baka. I don't look like a mess! AND DON'T CALL ME HAYATO-CHAN!" He inwardly smiled at Yamamoto's attempt to lighten the mood before taking out his dynamites.

"Hayato-chan! Don't destroy our apartment because of me alright? 'cause if you do you're paying for the repairs!" Giving Gokudera a kiss on the cheek, he twirled around Gokudera, grabbed his luggage pulled a face at him and ran upstairs to their bedroom.

"YAMAMOTO TAKESHI, I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"


End file.
